


Give a better reason

by samstoleaburger



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Vergil, Translation Available, What Have I Done, lip biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: He couldn't help but notice Vergil's mouth.





	Give a better reason

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translation by Voskhodov: [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5649014).
> 
> Basically, I looked up things from the DLC and I just love how Vergil looks with his hair down. Then, eventually, I saw one picture from a certain angle and now...well...this happened.
> 
> Also, it's kind of mostly rated as it is simply because of _all_ the swear words. Apparently, if a story has Dante as the 'POV,' there has to be copious amounts cursing otherwise it doesn't feel complete. (But it's not in the First Person POV because I don't write those kinds of fics.) I'd just rather be safe than sorry, y'know?

" _And he's also a known_ sexual deviant. _This is Bob Barbas just doing God's work._ "  
  
Dante snorted and flipped the remote in his hand absentmindedly as he watched the channel's focus shift to some daytime garbage that he held no love for. He slouched in his seat, propping a foot up on the coffee table as he continued to toss the controller up in the air. While he wasn't bothered by the fact that his rather active sex life had been drug up to the light, as it was common knowledge to those who knew him, it irked him how they still found a way to spin a story in their favor.  
  
Then again, what with them being _demons_ , he shouldn't be all that surprised. Still...  
  
"You seem to be in a bad mood." Dante tore his eyes off the screen in favor of looking over his shoulder to see Vergil making his way over to the couch, two mugs clasped in his hands. "Not that I can blame you. It gets...hard after a while. Like nothing you do seems to be changing the public's opinion."  
  
He snorted and jabbed his thumb on the remote to change the channel. "Yeah, well...they've been doing this shit for years. Kinda know just what to say to get people to side with 'em."  
  
Dante reached up to take the mug that Vergil offered and tossed the remote in a vague direction of the table. Whether or not he made it, he didn't care but by the look on Vergil's face, he must have missed. Deciding not to mention how it made Vergil seem like a dad that was deeply disappointed in his son's career choice, Dante lifted the cup to take a nice, deep gulp and pulled it back abruptly once the flavor registered.  
  
"Did you put _alcohol_ in this?"  
  
Vergil shrugged a shoulder before he settled down on the couch. "I figured you might need it. Kat told me that things didn't go exactly as planned and that you had a rough time of it."  
  
He motioned toward Vergil's mug after a moment. "And you?"  
  
"Something simple." Vergil curled his hands around his cup and leaned back as he took a sip. "I have things to do later so I can't afford to drink my stress away."  
  
"Uh-huh..." Dante knocked back a mouthful before he smirked. "So you decided to enable me instead. This some kinda 'living through someone else' shit?"  
  
Vergil cast a brief glance his way and rose a brow. "If that's what you want to see it as." He turned his attention back to the TV and continued to sip his drink. "I know it's hard to adjust right now. We're not making much headway but believe me, Dante, since we found you things are going at the right pace." Vergil lowered his hands, turning to face Dante with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "And soon we'll give Mundus exactly what he deserves."  
  
Dante nodded, the motion feeling numb and disjointed once he realized his eyes had drifted from Vergil's to his mouth. His hold on the mug's handle tightened a fraction, just enough to avoid breaking it, and prayed for once in his Goddamn life that Vergil didn't notice. "Yeah. Won't know what's comin' to him before it's too late."

* * *

He threw his weight into his next swing, sending the demon toppling to the ground in a fit of agony as its arm went flying elsewhere. Dante soon followed it up by yanking one of his guns out of its holster and unloaded the clip into the damn thing's body. It jerked, shrieking as the bullets pierced its skin and soon faded away. The only thing left to commemorate it being holes in the concrete.  
  
Dante turned just in time to see Kat wave to him before she ducked into an alleyway.  
  
Quick to follow, he rolled into the alley once he heard saws rev and slapped his hand down once he was in the circle Kat had prepared to pull him from Limbo. With a rush of air, Dante veered over his shoulder to see the blades flying his way before they blurred and he was staring at a normal, everyday, dirty alley. He huffed as he stood and dusted himself off.  
  
Just another day on the job, after all.  
  
Doesn't mean he couldn't mutter, "Fuckin' Spotters," as bitterly as he could manage.  
  
Speaking of said Spotter, Dante peered out the alley and huffed at the corpse sprawled out on the street. Even if it caused a scene and the police were sure to be there any minute now, he felt a small stab of satisfaction of introducing the man's face to his fist before he got dragged to Limbo. 'One and done,' as they say, and it was funny how accurate it was in this situation.  
  
Kat stepped out of the alley and beckoned Dante to follow. "Come on, we need to go."  
  
He barely reigned in an exasperated sigh as he rolled his shoulders. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go." He waved a hand. "Lead the way."  
  
She offered up a smile and broke into a slow jog toward the bridge.  
  
Now free of needing to fight for his life, Dante let his mind wander as he trailed behind Kat and kept his breath steady as he did so. He felt somewhat guilty for letting his eyes roam Kat's backside, but figured what she didn't know wouldn't kill her. After all, Dante would have to be _blind_ not to give her a second look. She was attractive, all in all, and he could see a possibility. If only for one night.  
  
Long term, not so much. There were too many variables and sleeping with your coworker was probably a bad idea. Even if said ideas were his area of expertise and he wasn't one to shy away from the 'shouldn't's.  
  
He had to give himself a pat on the back for not trying after their first initial meeting.  
  
Not to mention he had to give himself credit for not making a move on his own _brother_. While Vergil looked _good_ on a good day, he looked downright _needs to be roughed up and fucked up_ on others. Especially when he didn't bother brushing his hair back and was biting that fucking lower lip of his to the point it had indents of teeth once he stopped.  
  
And while Dante's all for some kinky shit in the bedroom (he did it with twin sisters once, so that's saying something), he isn't sure that he'd be able to keep all his body parts if he so much as grabbed Vergil's face to ravage his mouth. To just give Vergil a better reason to have swollen lips and show him just how crazy it's been driving Dante. However, instead of giving in, Dante's been grabbing the nearest table and squeezing to the point one of the flimsier ones cracked.  
  
Thinking about it now, he decided that once they finished up today's task, he's going to go out and find himself someone to satisfy the itch for the night.

* * *

When he returned to the Order's base in the early hours of the morning, Dante was greeted with the sight of Vergil sitting at the computer console sans a shirt and his hair mused from sleep. It wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting, but Vergil seemed so focused on the multiple screens that he didn't even acknowledge him. Not to mention he was biting his lip. _A-fucking-gain_.  
  
He didn't know how in the Hell Vergil could always, somehow, someway end up gnawing on his lip and not having it split, but he wasn't going to complain. Much. Not when Dante could see color be sucked into the skin and making Vergil's lip a darker shade of pink with spit glossing it over. Making it plump and, in turn, having Dante think, _Fuck, that mouth._  
  
He snorted and shrugged off his coat as he mumbled, "Yeah. Fuck that mouth," under his breath. He nearly tossed his jacket onto one of the nearby chairs but paused as he ran his eyes over Vergil's tense posture. With a sigh, Dante slung it over he shoulder and ventured closer. "Hey. What're you doing up?"  
  
Vergil blinked, jerking back in the chair and turning to regard Dante. "Oh. You're back. I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Yeah. Kinda hard to notice if you're staring at a computer screen like you're tryin' to solve who came up with 'asses and angels.'"  
  
"I'm..." Vergil's face scrunched up, confusion on full display. "I'm sorry. I don't -"  
  
Dante waved his hand and shook his head. "Nothing you need to worry about. Anyway, you didn't answer me." He pointed toward the main screen and rose a brow as Vergil slowly turned back around to look at it. "What's goin' on?"  
  
Vergil rubbed his face and lowered his head, pushing back his bangs with his hand as he did so. "Well, I...nothing is really happening. I just..." He shook his head as he dropped his hand. "I couldn't sleep. I figured if I checked the monitors that I might get tired after a while."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"I'm sure the answer's obvious."  
  
"Right. Well..." Dante pat the top of the chair for a few beats before he spun it around. "C'mon. You won't be any good to anyone if you're passing out at the wheel later."  
  
He grabbed hold of Vergil's arm and tugged him up and out of the chair. Dante let his hand linger for a moment after feeling the obvious define of muscle that Vergil had been hiding under all those layers he wore. He barely resisted the urge to run his thumb over the curve of Vergil's elbow and let go with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Time for bed for little Vergils."  
  
Vergil snorted. "You're such an ass. Fine, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
He nudged Dante to the side and made his way back toward his room. Which gave Dante the best view of how Vergil's sleeping pants hung low on his hips and Dante craned his head to the side to get a better angle. Holy shit, was he even wearing anything _underneath_?  
  
Just as Vergil slipped out of sight, Dante sucked in a breath and closed his eyes as he groaned.  
  
Goddammit, he just took care of this not even two hours ago.

* * *

He's almost positive that Vergil's doing it on purpose. Not a hundred percent, but just in the high eighties because he'd chewed the hell out of his lip all of fifteen minutes ago. That only happened because they'd been discussing what they're going to do to save Kat.  
  
Neither of them knew how Mundus found out where the Order's hideout was, but the place had come crashing down around itself. Kat, unable to join them in Limbo, had been captured while the others were mindlessly slaughtered and Vergil seemed to unravel at this revelation. It hadn't been part of the plan. None of this had been and Dante had to take control to find them stable ground.  
  
Namely, saving Kat.  
  
He was fairly certain that's what Vergil wanted as well, despite arguing over what they should do. Vergil wanted to keep Dante safe and call 'checkmate,' whereas Dante wanted to help save a friend. They were at two opposite ends of the spectrum, but Dante dug his heels in and pulled Vergil to his side. Albiet it took them raising their voices and getting in each other's face.  
  
However, Dante wished it just didn't have to involve Vergil trying to destroy his lip.  
  
He also failed to mention the 'Devil's Got Talent' bullshit he had to go through just to get to Lilith. That was something he never, ever wanted to go through again and Dante was almost certain that if that girl hadn't called him out, he could've avoided most of the trouble. At least, he liked to think so.  
  
Even with Lilith in their grasp, compliant and docile as she was given she needed the child, Vergil _still_ seemed reluctant to go through with a hostage exchange. Not that he didn't want to save Kat, as he pointed out, but he was worried about whether or not this was a good idea. They had Mundus' heir, they had the upperhand, even if Dante forgone this information until Kat had been taken.  
  
Dante slammed his fist down on the table and the laptop shook at the impact. "Because it's the right thing to do!"  
  
Vergil shot him a glare before turning his attention back to the screen and prepared to send the ransom video off. "I get that, Dante, but it's just a little odd that you didn't think to mention that _Mundus has a child_."  
  
"I didn't have time to tell you! I barely managed to make it back before they blew the place up!" He caught sight of how Vergil's fingers twitched as they hovered over the keyboard, knowing that Dante wasn't entirely in the wrong but he wasn't happy to admit it. "Besides, now we can get Kat back and neither of us will be fucking stuck in Limbo if one of those Spotter assholes sees us."  
  
"I know, Dante." Vergil ran the pad of his finger over the mousepad and clicked 'send.' "Do you think I like being stuck in Limbo?"  
  
"I don't know. Do you think _I_ like being stuck in Limbo?"  
  
"No." Vergil paused for a matter of seconds before he turned to look at Dante. "No, I don't think you do."

* * *

They're standing in the chamber as the pedestals sink into the floor, the locks twisting and turning for a couple beats before stopping. It's a tad frustrating for Dante because he'd been fighting nonstop since he got in and his side is hurting like a bitch thanks to that swordsman motherfucker getting a good hit in earlier. Meanwhile, Vergil's been in 'stealth mode' ("That's not funny, Dante.", "C'mon. It's a little funny.") and trying to avoid being seen. While Dante's glad he didn't need to worry about that, he kind of just wants to get in Mundus' room and give him more than a broken nose for everything he's put them through.  
  
Dante crossed his arms as he watched Vergil approach the laptop and listened as he reminded him what he had to do. Nodding slowly, he uncrossed his arms and began to head to the lower right before he stopped. "Right. But just in case..." He glanced over his shoulder. "Could you repeat the first part again?"  
  
Vergil stopped what he was doing and turned. "Restart the generators...?"  
  
Dante snapped his fingers and pointed to him with a cheeky grin. "Yeah. That."  
  
He just shook his head in response and returned his attention to the laptop. "I'll be here when you get back."  
  
"Don't miss me too much while I'm gone!" Dante called as he jogged down the tunnel and went about restarting the generators. He sighed as the first only brought up more demons and threw Aquila toward one of them before he swung Rebellion skyward to knock another one back. "This is just a guess..." he muttered. "But I bet it's safe to put fifty bucks on this happening on the other ones."  
  
It did. Too bad he hadn't made a bet with Vergil beforehand because he would've been two hundred bucks richer.  
  
And, if Dante had to be honest, he was so sick of those sword wielding assholes with their teleporting bullshit.  
  
Dante groaned as he slumped against one of the podiums to take a moment to catch his breath. Well, that and heal because, yes, another lucky shot. With Aquila. He never realized how much he hated ping-pong-the-weapon until now. "I'm back. Did you miss me?"  
  
He was never as grateful as he was then when Vergil didn't bother to turn around and see the damage. "Very. I think I can get this open now."  
  
There was a pause. One that indicated there was more and Dante sighed as he pushed himself off the pedestal. "'But'...?"  
  
Vergil pursed his lips and made a vague gesture toward the cogs. "I need those to line up with their corresponding symbols."  
  
"Of course you do." Dante rose his hands and brought Eryx forth to encase his hands. He cast a quick, surveying glance over the structure and then set to work. As he slammed his fist into the ground, cog turning, Dante decided that since this may take a while, he may as well make some conversation to pass the time. "Where did you learn to do that?"  
  
Vergil looked over his shoulder toward him. "Do what?"  
  
"That hacking thing."  
  
Vergil was rather forthcoming with his answer, pure and simple. Honest but also complex in its own way. As if he knew his response but wasn't entirely sure how it would be taken. Dante, having grown used to defusing awkward situations that might end up with his face meeting the nearest brick wall, gave Vergil his own when prompted. It was a fact in life for Dante when he said he fought and fucked to have some semblance of control.  
  
He didn't see a problem in it. Vergil asked because he asked and he answered because Vergil did. Simple as that.  
  
Dante took a deep breath and slammed his fist into the ground one last time. The symbols glowed, bright and eerie in their own right, before Vergil hummed triumphantly once he got the door open. Vergil turned on his heel to regard Dante, a pleased smile on his face but Dante couldn't help but notice the indents in Vergil's lower lip.  
  
He growled under his breath. _Oh, come the fuck on._

* * *

Finally, after what felt like hours, Mundus was dead and the humans finally saw what went on beyond the veil that had covered their eyes for so long. Even with the destruction the city had suffered due to Mundus' rampage, there was a sense of peace and Dante was more than content to sit down with a cold one in his lap. Especially if it involved watching the news with Kat and Vergil to watch their efforts bear fruit.  
  
Speaking of Vergil, he was standing near one of the dilapidated buildings that Mundus had crushed during their battle. His brow was furrowed as he took in the condition of the city, but he seemed happy as well. Pleased with the result but was obviously thinking of how to remedy the situation with the demons now wrecking havoc in the city.  
  
Dante made his way over, eying Vergil's mouth as he turned toward Dante to speak his mind, but Dante cut him off before he could start. "You're gonna tear your lip at this rate, y'know." He lifted his hand, about to touch Vergil but stopped once he noticed the confused look that was given. Dante sighed as he chose to point at Vergil's mouth instead. "You bite your lip a lot when you're thinking or - you're doing it again."  
  
Vergil blinked and pressed his fingers to his lower lip as if he'd never realized what he'd done. "Oh..." He ran his index over the teeth marks and seemed to be forcing himself not to do it again. "I never...I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"Yeah, well," He shrugged as he lowered his hand, "shit happens. Just try to give it a rest for a few days. You've been chewin' the hell out of it since we got to Mundus."  
  
Vergil nodded as he dropped his hand and turned to look at the city once again. "We should go find Kat and make sure she's okay."  
  
"Then we're gonna head out to celebrate and get wasted."  
  
"Of course."

* * *

Dante heaved a sigh as he ran one of his hands through his hair while his other tugged his sweats up from their slouched position. He had flopped onto one of the beds in an abandoned apartment complex that they'd passed on their way to a bar. Seeing as it was barren of people thanks to the 'sudden' demon infestation and didn't look like it would be seeing its original tenants for a while, Dante had claimed it as theirs until they found someplace better or more permanent. And while Dante could hold his liquor better than the next guy, not having far to walk was a blessing.  
  
That and three bedrooms in one apartment? Total win in his book. All the privacy they could ever want under one roof. Even though Kat had opted to take the apartment next door to their own since it had almost everything she could want and, maybe, she wanted to give all of them some breathing space after saving the world.  
  
Or give Dante and Vergil time to actually talk about more than the sporadic topics they'd hardly have time to have to finish while working.  
  
Dante shuffled toward the living room with a yawn and blinked once he noticed the soft glow that illuminated the wall as he rounded the corner. Upon entering, he couldn't help but scoff at seeing Vergil curled up on the couch with his laptop on his lap.  
  
He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall with a raised brow. "Are you seriously working after we just kicked some major ass not even three hours ago?"  
  
Vergil paused and peered over the top of his laptop. "Technically I'm not 'working.' I'm just going through the files I've prepared to share with the public regarding the demons." He turned his attention back to the screen and pursed his lips. "Though I'm not sure if it would be wise to share them as of yet. It might end up with some fool trying to dispose of the demons without proper training."  
  
"That's why we're here, isn't it?" Dante pushed off the wall and made his way over to plop down beside Vergil. "I mean, you never mentioned leaving while we were celebrating -"  
  
"More like _you_ were celebrating."  
  
"Hey now." Dante held up a hand and wagged his finger. "It's rude to interrupt. Now, as I was saying. _While we were celebrating_ and so I thought that you decided we'd help clean up the streets. Hell, it'd probably pay well if someone's desperate enough."  
  
Vergil snorted as he closed the lid, the room now plunged in darkness save for the street light across the road. "Oh yes, by all means." He carefully picked it up to set it down on the coffee table. "Let's make a profit off of someone's misfortune."  
  
"To be fair, we did kinda have a hand in causing it." Dante cast a glance his way and noticed the crease in Vergil's brow. "I mean, yeah, we proved that you were right about them being blinded and all that shit. But we also removed the barrier that kept the demons out of the human world."  
  
He watched Vergil shift, stretching out a leg, his foot barely brushing along Dante's and how he sagged against the armrest after a moment. Dante also noticed, even in the scarce lighting, that he'd tucked his lower lip under his upper teeth and the way his jaw clenched.  
  
Oh hell no. Dante was not going to subject the table or armrest to try and withstand his hold just because his dick decided to say, ' _Hello_.' Not this time, no sir.  
  
Before he realized what he was doing, a snarl tore out of Dante's throat as his hand shot out to grab Vergil's chin and forced him to look at him as Dante placed his other hand on the arm to box Vergil in. This only caused Vergil's breath to hitch as his eyes widened, lips parting from the utmost confusion from the sudden aggression Dante was showing. And, perhaps, a little fear snuck up on him as he spoke. "Dante, what -"  
  
Dante tightened his hold on the armrest, causing it to groan in protest as he growled. "You're doing it _again_." He kept his eyes locked onto Vergil's and slowly loosened his hold on Vergil's chin in favor of running his thumb over his bottom lip. "You're doing it again when I fucking _told you_ to knock that shit off."  
  
He could barely reign in the the urge to shove his thumb into Vergil's mouth, to press the pad down on his back teeth and force his mouth open. Especially when Dante could feel the callouses that formed on Vergil's lip from the constant biting. Small bits of skin grazing along his finger as he swiped it over a second time and all the while Vergil's breathing sharpened.  
  
And with one, single glance south, Dante could see why.  
  
"It -"  
  
Dante rose a brow as he looked back up to see Vergil lick his lips, his tongue inadvertently brushing over Dante's thumb, and swallowed not too long after.  
  
"What? 'It isn't what it looks like?'" Dante released his hold on the couch to lean his elbow on the arm, further boxing Vergil in as he did so. "'cause it certainly does." He slid his hand back, running his fingers over Vergil's cheek and through his hair. A huffed laugh soon passed his lips and Dante didn't bother stopping the smirk that came with it. "It's exactly what it looks like, isn't it? This turns you on."  
  
Vergil averted his gaze and tisked. "You're one to talk."  
  
"Don't get me wrong 'cause this is hot as fuck." Dante brought his hand back and gripped the top of the couch as he watched Vergil shift, sinking back into the cushions once his back was no longer at an odd angle. "But I don't think I've ever gotten hard from someone just biting their lip. Just -" He groaned and rocked his hips against Vergil's as he placed a hand near the crease of Vergil's hip, a surprised moan passing Vergil's lips as he tipped his head back. "Have you fucking _seen_ your mouth?"  
  
Dante dipped down as he ran his hand up Vergil's thigh, nudging his legs further apart and nipped at the underside of Vergil's jaw with a huff.  
  
"Makes me want to give you a better reason for doing that." Dante took his hand off the couch, opting to slip his hands under Vergil to grip his ass and pull him flush against Dante. Vergil lowered his head to stare up at Dante, his breath hitching and pupils blown as he bit his lower lip not even a moment later. Dante's smile turned downright filthy as he squeezed his hands. "Yeah. Give you a _Hell_ of a reason."  
  
Vergil released his lip and poked his tongue out to wet them. "Do it." He raised his hands and placed them on Dante's back, trailing one of them along Dante's spine. Once he reached the back of Dante's neck, Vergil urged him down and rocked his hips as he nipped at Dante's lower lip. "Fuck, Dante. _Do it_."  
  
"Your wish is my command."

* * *

"Okay. Now I know you're doing that shit on purpose."  
  
"If that's what you'd like to believe, who am I to stop you?"


End file.
